


Forever Fanvideos

by Kythe42s Fanart-Fanvideos-Icons (Kythe42)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fanvideos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/pseuds/Kythe42s%20Fanart-Fanvideos-Icons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of the fanvideos I've made for Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever Flares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanvideo for the tv show Forever featuring the song Flares by The Script.
> 
> This is my first time making a video like this so I apologize if it isn't perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original video and music these fanvideos were made from. Only the edits are mine.


	2. Forever Breath and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanvideo for the tv show Forever featuring the song Breath and Life by Audiomachine. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzKGrvcDSvg
> 
> This is a montage featuring Henry's deaths, near deaths, injuries, torture, etc. up through season 1 episode 8 with a large portion of this video focusing on scenes from this last episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original video and music these fanvideos were made from. Only the edits are mine.


	3. Forever Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanvideo for the tv show Forever featuring the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original video and music these fanvideos were made from. Only the edits are mine.


	4. Forever Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanvideo for the tv show Forever featuring the Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> This video shows some of Henry's past trauma due to people not believing his secret and how Abigail is the first person to really accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original video and music these fanvideos were made from. Only the edits are mine.


End file.
